In an effort to increase available cargo space, vehicles may offer stowable seating assemblies and increased trunk space. However, the cargo may shift and slide in the vehicle cabin when the vehicle is in motion and the cargo is unrestrained, thereby potentially damaging the cargo. Additionally, cargo management systems that secure the cargo can take up considerable space, thus limiting the amount and the size of the cargo that a vehicle is able to stow. As such, there is a need to tailor the cargo space of a vehicle in order to optimize the carrying capacity of the vehicle cabin while effectively securing the cargo in place. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.